Until we meet again
by Oby Abel
Summary: After Tartaros is defeated Lucy decides to leave the guild for her own selfish reasons. She leaves a letter for Natsu and Happy the day after. In the letter she apologizes for her selfishness but she had to leave. Unknown to her he too had planned to leave. And both leaves Fairy Tail with a promise - Until they meet again. Hiatus. Writers block :/
1. Prologue

**So new fic. Instead of our favorite blonde is left behind she leaves to become stronger after the loss of Aquarius. She has some inner demons to fight such as guilt and her constant reminder of her selfishness. It will start slow but I won't promise if it will be a Nalu since lately I've been reading fics with Lucy and other men. Like Laxus and Gray. It's just yummy! I won't reveal too much so read it and tell me your thoughts. They are more than welcomed. This is just the beginning. ^-^**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Prologue - Until we meet again

Lost. She felt like she had lost everything. Her childhood memories, the happiness she had as a child. Her mother. She felt so lost. The broken gold key in her hands just broke her in every way possible. Sadness, anger, guilt and loss. That was what she felt.

Anger because fate was so cruel that Aquarius had to be sacrificed. Sadness because even though they had a love-hate relationship she had been Lucy's first friend and mentor. She was her mother figure when her own mother had died. Guilt because it had to be her that was sacrificed and not herself. She was weak against the demons and couldn't do anything. And loss, because Aquarius could never come back to Earth Land. She was stuck in the Celestial World.

It hurt her so much and she felt shame of her emotion running beserk and dark. This was not what Aquarius or any of her friends would want of her. She had saved everyone and that was what mattered. But she couldn't stop her emotion going haywire. So she had decided. She will leave and come back when she was stronger.

It had been the day after they defeated Tartaros that she left a letter in the ruins of her house. She knew it was the worst she could do – to leave without a goodbye – but she was just too much of an emotional wreck that she had to.

Of course she knew she had to console Natsu and the others Dragon Slayers after they too had lost someone important to her but this once she had to be selfish. It hurt but she had to do it if she could call herself a worthy mage of Fairy Tail.

"Goodbye friends. We'll soon meet again." She muttered to the bright sky as she walked father away from what she used to call home. She was sad and felt like a coward who ran away from her problems and perhaps she was but she needed to do this. It was for herself to heal – heal the broken pieces of her heart after the loss of her mentor and spirit.

She looked behind her and held her hand of in a L shape while smiling sadly. This was her goodbye but she knew her friend and family would be fine. She had fate in them all.

Happy and Natsu both held grim expression when they entered the blonde's apartment. They had to tell her of their departure to train. Natsu felt obliged to get stronger so he could avenge Igneel and the other Dragons. He had to defeat Acnologia.

Happy held an envelope in his small paws and lay it on the bed of their favorite Celestial Spirit mage. He felt sad and guilty that they had to leave her behind because they knew her and knew how bad she would take the knees.

Natsu looked around the apartment. Half of it was destroyed because of the battle but he could still smell her scent all over it. He glanced at her bed that was dusted with debris and what not and smiled. _Let's steal her comforter and pillow and then she'll always be with us_ , he thought and did exactly that. The smell was strongest there.

Before they moved out he noticed an envelope laying neatly on her table. It was not his because first, it looked to fancy and he did not do fancy and secondly it had her smell all over it. Happy noticed his partner look at something and looked too. He flew over to the table and held the envelope.

 _Dear_ _Natsu and Happy_ was written on top of it neatly. Both looked at each other alarmed. Why had she written them a letter? Had something happened to her? They turned their attention back to the envelope. Natsu grabbed it and hurried opened it up.

 _Dear Natsu and Happy,_

 _I'm sorry. I really am. I should be there to console and comfort you, Natsu, but I am selfish. I know you are hurting and it hurts me to see that your crushes and hopes crash after finally meeting Igneel after so many years of searching. It broke my heart. I should be there for you but I can't. You may not know and probably no one from the guild knows but I had to sacrifice a friend to save you all. I had to sacrifice Aquarius to summon the Spirit King._

Natsu's eyes widened and looked at the teary faced Happy. Neither knew that their partner too suffered from a loss and that it was indeed her that saved them from destruction. If not for her sacrifice they wouldn't be here no more. It pained him to know that she was suffering alone and he felt guilty that he planned to leave her.

He forced himself to read the rest of the letter though his heart clenched and tears were beginning to form. They both had suffered.

 _Now the only remains of her is her broken golden key. I can't stop crying seeing the key. I feel no magic from it and it had lost its golden shine and now looks dull. It hurts. She was my first friend, believe it or not. She helped me grow after Mama died and became me second mother and now she is gone. The guilt and sorrow of losing her hurts so much that I am leaving. I need to become stronger physically, magically and mentally. So that is why I am selfish and left. This is something I have to do alone and cope with alone. Selfish, I know but I can't drag you or Happy with me and see my misery when you suffer too. I know how it is to lose a parent. I lost two. But I know you will be alright. You are strong. And I know you two will look out for each other. So now it is time for me to be strong. Until we meet again._

 _Yours,_

 _Luce_

Tears began to flow down and drench the letters. Lucy left them. She actually left them. First it was sadness then came anger but then guilt. They were about to do the same to her. Leave with a letter and then leave her alone.

"Until we meet again." Natsu spoke. His eyes blurred but his mouth formed a small smile. He had fate in her. She was and will forever be a Fairy Tail mage.

"Aye. Until we meet again Lushie." Happy was still crying but he too had fate in the blonde mage. She was their partner and he believed that they will meet again. All of them stronger than ever.

Both held their hands up in an L shape up towards the sky while walking away from the fallen city.

"Until we me again Luce." Natsu uttered with a smile yet again.


	2. Chapter 1

**I finally managed to right the first official chapter of UWMA, yay! I had a really hard time deciding if I should make it in Lucy's POV or not. It was really a hassle. But I wrote this chapter as it is. Third person POV.**

 **I hope you like it. And that you don't hate it too much. And this is a Nalu. Definitely a Nalu. I love them too much though my new story is a bit different. Check it out. Finding my way. xD**

 **I'm open to ideas and whatnot so just PM or leave a review with your idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **So until we meet again. XD**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"Can we take a break, Loke?" Lucy asked exhausted. They had been walking miles from their campsite to find a town to buy supplies.

"Of course my princess. Want some water?" The flirtatious Lion asked kindly.

Lucy nodded and accepted the water bottle while taking a seat on a tree log. Today was a hot sunny day and trekking in this weather just made the blonde tired, sweaty and annoyed.

It has been four months since she left Fairy Tail to train – four long months – but she has been feeling much better. Her minds been too occupied with her training that she hasn't have time to think about anything or anyone. She has only one goal and that's getting stronger.

"You know, you can always take off your shirt. The weather is _so_ hot today." Loke said mischievously. He had already taking off his jacket and dress shirt because of the burning sun.

Lucy rolled her eyes and didn't comment right away. It was normal that he had to try flirt or be perverted with him so she did what she always did, "Lucy Kick!"

"Tch, why did it have to be you…" She sighed getting up from the log. The weather also made her annoyed as hell. Overall the hot weather just wasn't Lucy's thing though she loved to sun bathe but only if she was near a beach or pool so she had a chance to cool down.

"Let's get going. We have a long day ahead."

The Lion spirit groaned but quickly got up on his feet following his master. He eyed her from head to toe thinking how much she has grown for the past for months.

When they first left he was surprised and shocked to say the least. He knew Fairy Tail was such a big part of her so her decision to leave surprised them all in the Spirit World. But they all understood her reason.

The Spirit King himself was the one more understanding then them all. It was he who had to be summoned by sacrificing her own spirit and the old man felt guilty. His guilt lead to allow Lucy a new power – the same power she had been granted after Aquarius' sacrifice – and that meant his master had been allowed to use the Star Dress.

It was quite a feat to be allowed to advance in Celestial Spirit Magic like that, not many had done so. In fact only two had been able to use the Star Dress. One an unknown person and the other his own master and friend. So to say he was proud would be an understatement – he was beyond proud. No exact emotion could describe his feeling for it.

And her training made him just thrilled. Just in two months she had able to summon three spirits for at least an hour or two. Of course her magic drained quickly and she fainted but she had still done it. And after four months she had no problems with the summon of three spirits. She sometimes summons a forth one as well but they all tells her to take it easy.

Her drive to get stronger had been perhaps the most scary, crazy and suicidal thing he had ever seen. She would always push herself to the brink of exhaustion and sometimes even further. It scarred them all.

After and intervention they all told her that her recklessness would kill her and they threatened to break their contracts if she didn't take better care for herself. It lead to Lucy crying and apologizing but she accepted nonetheless and followed Capricorn's training regime. It was safe and successful.

Loke felt happy and prideful of his friend's growth since leaving Fairy Tail. He could feel the determination ooze I'm her body from Lucy. She had her mind set up to be the very best and they all supported her.

He exhaled with a genuine smile thinking fondly of the blonde in front of him.

"Tired already?" Lucy stopped walking and turned around to look at her friend.

Loke had not heard anything and kept smiling at her which crept Lucy out. He was smiling at her like a perverted creep.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked with annoyance laced in her tone. She poked his forehead pushing him backwards and made him stagger. He was annoying him with his ogling and no answer.

Loke shook his head blinking a few times before looking at the blonde in front of him who was scowling.

"Huh? What?" he asked confused.

"Tch, forget it." She scoffed turning around with her arms crossed. She let out a sigh before resuming her walk. Loke followed right behind not saying anything.

They arrived at a little town on the outskirts of Bosco called Rainbow Ville. It was their first time coming to the town since they mostly stayed in the forest for training. But it was a welcoming sight for the both. They had been to isolated from people for months and it was a nice change.

The town was much smaller than any other town they had been in but it was cute. The houses had each different colors like a rainbow. The cobblestones were beautiful as well. They changes colors as you steps on them. The town really lived up to its name – Rainbow Ville.

"Ah, newcomers!" A young girl exclaimed as the two friends strolled further into the town.

"It's a girl! She is so pretty!"

"Uhh he is a hottie!"

"Who are they?"

"The girl look so familiar!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

The one who yelled Fairy Tail got Lucy's attention. She looked at a man around his thirties gaping at her. She smiled politely at him then looking at her insignia on her hand. It had been so long since she had thought about her friends yet she still has the insignia.

"You are a Fairy, aren't you?" the same man asked approaching the two.

They both nodded even though the question was more aimed for Lucy. She showed her hand to show proof of her claims but that was perhaps not the best idea. People gasped one second and the next second they all swirled around the two friends like groupies.

Who had thought Fairy Tail was even popular in Bosco and not to mention the outskirts of Bosco.

"Can we get an autograph?"

"Can you show us some tricks?"

"Why are you here?"

So many questions were asked overwhelming the blonde.

"Umm…" She didn't know what to say or do. She eyed Loke who looked at her the same way before he chose to disappear.

"Wow! He disappeared!"

"That was so awesome!"

"Can you do that too?"

"Show us!" soon a rant of 'show us' could be heard from town square.

"Give me a moment." The blonde said irately. She was pissed that Loke just flees leaving her alone with all the strangers.

 _When I get my hands on you…_ Shethought imagining how she would strangle and kick him. _You_ _are_ _dead_ Loke _you_ _bastard_!His name was truly befitting – Loke the traitor, Norse Mythology.

"Give her some space." A kind older woman said and the crowd moved away from her.

She sighed picking the first key she could grab and summoned the spirit, "Open the gate of Canis Minor! Nikora!"

With a ding and puff of smoke cute little Plue appeared. He was shaking violently as he always do.

"Is that it? It's so…"

"Weird looking?"

Two tick marks appeared on the blonde's forehead. As if she hadn't been pissed off already not they insult her cute little Plue. Unforgivable!

"I'll show you weird looking!" She muttered angrily and grabbed a golden key. She took a glance and smile.

"Open the gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

"Moo! You look better than ever Lucy! Such a nice body!" The perverted bull exclaimed the second he arrived ogling her body.

"Wow!" People exclaimed in awe and amazement.

"Am I too fight them, moo?" Taurus asked slightly confused of the crowd.

"No, no!" Lucy dismissed waving her hand. "It's just to show them magic. You can leave after swinging your ax a few times. Over there." She pointed at the two that called Plue weird. Both boys sweat dropped and paled.

"I want to fight!" suddenly someone exclaimed. Lucy turned around to look who had said that. The crowd moved away making way for the person.

The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't see who it was because of the cloak and hood. But then the person pulled the cloak off and grinned making Lucy gasp and her eyes widened.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. Her eyes watered.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu said grinning wider if possible.

She ran into his arms hugging him tightly crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leaving!" She cried.

"It's the Salamander!" People began to shout.

"What are you doing here, in Bosco?" Lucy asked ignoring the growing crowd. "And where is Happy?" She hadn't seen the blue feline not that she really looked. She was still shocked to see Natsu there.

"Training. Happy and I left a little bit after reading your letter. I'm sorry Luce." He gently pulled away from her grip to look at him. His expression looked solemn.

"For what?"

"For not comforting you after your loss. I didn't know of your sacrifice."

She smiled sadly and pulled away. "It's okay. I'm a lot better. I have my spirits with me and they have been really supportive. We've all gotten a lot stronger these four months." She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried but I can see you've changed a lot." he smiled and patted her head.

"Sorry for worrying you. But why are you all the way in Bosco to train?"

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "Dunno. I felt like visiting the country. Haven't left Fiore before. And Happy and Lisanna wanted to come here."

Her eyes widened at the mention of Lisanna. "Lisanna? Did she come with you?" She felt her heart beat rapidly and it hurt.

"Yeah. After reading your letter Happy and I were going to leave Magnolia as well. Then we met Lisanna on our way away from town and she asked if she could join us. She wanted to get stronger as well." Lucy nodded though she felt a pang of jealousy but shoved the emotion away from her mind. She was happy for her friend.

"Where are they now? I would love to say hi."

"Shopping for supper. I smelled your scent and had to check it out. They be here soon. I think." She nodded and looked at Taurus then back to Natsu before coming up with an idea.

"Let's have a fight." She announced with a smirk. She had always wanted to fight Natsu and now was the right time to test her new power.

Natsu grinned and nodded. "I'm all fired up!"

"Taurus!"

The bull got the memo and began to charge at the Fire Dragon Slayer with his ax. Natsu easily dodged his attacked and kicked the spirit but Taurus deflected by using the ax as a shield.

Lucy pulled Taurus key to her heart and shouted, "Star Dress, Taurus!" Her outfit changed as if she used requip. It was the same magic the Spirit King granted her after sacrificing Aquarius.

"Nice outfit Luce." Natsu grinned pushing Taurus away to charge at Lucy. Lucy smirked and extended her whip. She threw it forward and hooked it around his wrist and tugged it forward making him lose his balance.

"Stronger. Impressive."

"Almost the same strength as Taurus." She winked and lashed the whip forth again but Natsu jumped backwards dodging it but he didn't dodge Taurus' kick in the back.

"Let's get a bit more serious, shall we?" he said erupting in flames with his signature grin.

"My pleasure. Open the Gate of the Lion! LOKE!" She quickly summoned Loke and changed her Star Dress to his.

"Natsu?" Loke was confused when the Dragon Slayer charged him but he dodged his flaming fist.

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?" He asked throwing punches.

"Training." Lucy tried to throw some punches in as well but she wasn't as fast as him and got shoved away.

Huffing she pulled another key out. Three spirits. "Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" The goat spirit was aware of the fight and began charging in as well. Four against one.

"Lucy you've become more awesome!" Natsu exclaimed punching Taurus in the face sending him flying away and blocking Capricorn punch and Loke's kick.

"Thank you. So have you." She grinned and wrapped around his torso with Fleuve d'étoiles. Then she tugged him forward to Lucy kick him in the gut and she succeeded.

"What's going one?" An all familiar voice asked. She turned around to see a flying Happy and Lisanna with wide eyes.

"Lushie!"

"Lucy!"

Happy flew straight into her arms hugging her tightly. He cried out loud, drenching her bosom.

"Hi buddy. How have you been?" She smiled while pulling him away to see his face.

"I've missed you!" he exclaimed and buried his face into her huge chest.

"And I've missed you. Hi Lisanna." She turned her attention from him to the white haired beauty. Lisanna smiled and gave her a side hug.

"It's been so long. Have you been well?"

"I've been good. What about you guys? Staying with that idiot must've been hard."

Lisanna giggled and nodded her head. "Tell me about it. Natsu burned an entire forest. We had to flee because of the authorities." Lucy could definitely imagine that. She chuckled.

"That's one destructive idiot for you."

"Oi! I'm not an idiot or destructive! It's not my fault those damn trees caught on fire so fast and it spread!" Natsu yelled while still engaging in the fight with the spirits.

Both Lucy and Lisanna laughed. He truly was an idiot in their eyes.

"How's training with you? Natsu told me you left because you needed to train." Lisanna asked with a tint of sadness.

"I'm all good. Improved a lot. I can keep three spirits out with no problem and then I've also been granted new power or a power up. I can use my spirits power in my Star Dress form." she said gesturing to the three spirits and her outfit.

Lisanna took a step away to look at her. She could see that she truly did get stronger and that her outfit looked cute on her.

"That's awesome. It looks good on you. I've trained too. Got a few new animals." She grinned.

Lucy smiled and nodded then turned around to look at the fight. It didn't look like it would end soon and she could feel her magic was slowly draining.

"Alright. That's enough for now." She announced and waved her keys in air to close their keys. The spirits disappeared and so did her outfit. She changed back to her regular clothes.

Loke popped out of his own gate a few seconds later with no bruises or crinkled suit.

"We should spare some more." He told Natsu who agreed with a nod and grin.

Then Lucy remembered something. She looked at Loke before Lucy kicking him.

"What was that for?" he groaned with a hand on his swollen cheek.

"That was for leaving me alone. Stupid cat." She scoffed.

"I didn't mean too. Or wait. I did." She glared before punching him in the face.

"Okay, I deserved that." he said after getting up. Now both his cheek were swollen. Serves him right.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Natsu asked after witnessing the weird exchange between Loke and Lucy.

Lucy lit up smiling. "Of course. We have some catching up before going back camp." Lucy really wanted to talk to her friends. It had been so long and she was really curious about their adventures.

"Camp?" Happy asked peeking up at the blonde. Lucy looked down at his still teary eyes and nodded.

"We've set up a camp in the forest where we train. We only came to town to buy some groceries and other supplies."

"You're not coming with us?" Happy asked with eyes full of sadness.

Lucy didn't know what to answer. She wanted to but then again she didn't. She needed to grow stronger and independent on her own. But she really did miss her friends.

"I-"

"No buddy. She still as some training left, right Luce?" Natsu answered for her.

She nodded sadly. "Yes. I still have to train a lot. I'm far from done. I need more time." Her voice was filled with sadness and regret.

Happy nodded though he was saddened. He hugged the blonde tighter and began crying again. Lucy patted his back, comforting him.

Lisanna smiled sadly seeing them. She wanted to blonde to come with them. She was way better than her st controlling the two best friend but she respected her wishes.

They found a small Café two have lunch. Lucy sent Loke back to get his cheeks treated feeling slightly guilty but then again, he started it. Happy didn't leave her and sat on her lap while eating his fish.

"So tell more about your adventures." Lucy began. "I want to know what you've been doing all these months."

Natsu stopped eating and looked at her. "Not much, really. Training." he said shrugging his shoulder.

She ignored him and looked at Lisanna for a more detailed descriptions of their time. Lisanna looked at Natsu shaking her head before turning her attention to the blonde.

"We did not only train. We've been around Fiore. Mostly by foot because a certain someone didn't want to take the train." She glanced at Natsu and then back to Lucy. "And then we meet Gildarts. We stayed with him for a month or so before trekking up some mountains. We fought Wyverns and Vulcans and other creatures. It has been fun but I've missed the others. Mira-nee and Elf-nii." She looked sad.

Lucy held her hand, squeezing it to assure her that it was okay to be sad and it was alright. "It's okay, Lisanna. They miss you too. And you'll see them again. They'll be so proud of you. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Lucy. It really good to see a familiar face again." Lisanna said with a brighter smile. Lucy smiled back and pulled her hand back but not before squeezing it once more.

"It sure is. I've missed everyone too but I've decided I won't go back before I've gotten stronger."

Natsu eyed the two girls whole scarfing down his food. He truly had no table manners. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two chat. They were his best friends and got along very well. And looking at Lucy's smiling face just made him even more happier. He had missed her a lot and she had been on his mind all these months.

He felt proud of her. She had indeed grown stronger these past months. As did he but not as she had. She hadn't only grown in strength but also her willpower. They both had lost someone dear to them and special. She was more radiant and happy. She had tackled her loss while he had used his to fuel his determinations. He hadn't really processed the loss of his foster father while she had. She was truly amazing in his eyes. He wished he had that kind of strength.

"So this is goodbye, again." Lucy said looking at the trio. They had finished eating and now stood in front of the Café.

Natsu had to pry Happy of off her because he refused to let go. He wasn't ready to say goodbye again.

"Yes, I guess it is. But at least we get to say goodbye face to face." Natsu answered. He wasn't grinning because he couldn't. He didn't want to separate from her. Not yet. It had been so long and they hadn't even been together for long but he couldn't be selfish. He had to be patient.

"Let meet again soon, Lucy." Lisanna said and gave her a quick hug. Before pulling away she whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. I'll look after them for you." Lucy smiled pulling her back into a hug and thanked her.

"Happy?" Lucy pulled the cat into a hug. He clung to her tightly bawling his eyes out. "Don't leave again! I'll be a lot nicer! Don't leave!"

It crushed her heart to see him so sad. She really wished she could come with them but she didn't want to burden them especially when she wasn't near as strong as she wished to be. Perhaps if fate allow them to meet again she'll follow them.

"I'm gonna come back. I promise. And then I'm gonna give you the biggest fish and help you woo Carla. So don't cry or else I'm gonna cry." She was already on the verge of tears. She hated goodbyes. She really did.

Happy pulled away a looked at her with his watery eyes. "Promise?" She smiled and nodded. "I promise." The blue feline hugged her once more and flew into Lisanna's arms to cry.

Lucy looked at him once more before looking at her best friend. He looked so sad and it was heartbreaking.

"I'm gonna miss you." His voice was almost a whisper but she heard in loud and clear. She couldn't take it anymore and vegan crying. He walked up a few steps and pulled her into a hug.

Lisanna smiled sadly at them and walked away to give them a bit of privacy. She was a Natsu and Lucy supporter like her older sister was and she the adoration Natsu had for the blonde and it warmed her heart. Natsu deserved happiness and so did Lucy but it was heartbreaking to see them part.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and held onto him tightly as possible. She didn't want to leave his embrace. Ever. She loved being in his embrace and loved how she fit so perfectly in his arms like a puzzle. They were like two halves of one.

"It's okay. We'll meet again. I know we will. I'll always think of you." he whispered. His squeezed her gently, not wanting to leave her. It was harder than he had imagined. He wanted her to come with them but he knew she wouldn't. She was not ready yet. He could feel it. And he respected her wishes. But it didn't make it any easier. Especially when she was crying. He hated when she cried. It broke his heart.

"And I'll think of you." She responded. They pulled away from each other and smiled sadly. Both looked so sad and heartbroken.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her forehead and then rested his own against hers.

"Until we meet again." They whispered in unison and pulled away, both walking their separate ways.

They stopped a few feet away from each other. And smiled.

"Be safe Luce. And 'til we meet again."

"Yes, you too Natsu. Until we meet again."

They both turned around and disappeared from each others sight again. Both fueled with new determination. They will grow stronger faster and then meet again. Yes. They will definitely meet again.

* * *

 **Waaah. Just imagining it made me cry. :( I just love Nalu sooo freaking much and I hate to write scenes like these because I suck… I suck in general at writing but I do enjoy it a lot so that's why I'm sharing my ideas. ^-^**

 **But here is chapter one of UWMA. You are probably asking or thinking why they met so early in the story and for that I haven't got any answers to. I just felt like it. So I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

 **Read, review, fave and follow.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


End file.
